James Potter y Los Merodeadores
by batu
Summary: Precuela a Una Guerra Sangrienta. Recomiendo leer primero Una Guerra Sangrienta, fic todavía no terminado, para entender mejor este, pero no es absolutamente necesario. Historia centrada en James Potter, desde su sexto año en Hogwarts hasta su muerte.
1. Prólogo: Remembranzas

Historia que comencé en Potterfics, pero como está temporalmente inhabilitada continuo acá. Hice alguna que otra modificación, espero que guste.

**Prólogo**

_**REMEMBRANZAS**_

Su padre había estado todo el tiempo atrás, a unos metros, hablando con un hombre ya entrado en años y otro joven. Al viejo ya lo conocía, se trataba de Albus Dumbledore, un amigo de la familia. Cuando terminaron de hablar, el sujeto joven se acerco lentamente a donde estaba James, con la mirada de los otros dos clavadas en la escena. Su cara mostraba a un hombre de unos 28 años, pero por alguna razón, sus ojos eran los de una persona que había vivido ya mucho sobre esta tierra. Alto y delgado se colocó al lado de un James Potter de 12 años de edad.

-¿Cómo te llamas jovencito? -le preguntó seriamente, mirando hacia el atardecer.

-Mi… mi madre me llama Jimmy -dijo el otro sin inmutarse.

-Te he preguntado tu nombre -dijo el otro calmadamente- no cómo te llamaba tu madre.

-Jimmy…así me llama ella -repitió el pequeño.

-Tu madre murió, puedes ver su cuerpo en el cajón frente a ti -le dijo el joven, por alguna razón sus palabras no sonaron crueles.

-Ella…ella… -algunas lágrimas pugnaban por salir de los ojos marrones de James.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-James Potter…

-Bien James, es un placer conocerte -dijo el otro ahora mirándole mientras le acercaba su mano a modo de saludo- mi nombre es Aléxandros…pero puedes llamarme Aléx.

- Aléx -repitió lentamente James mientras se daba media vuelta para mirarlo.

-Así es… yo practico desde hace mucho el arte de la magia pura.

-¿Magia…pura? -pronunció lentamente el jovencito pelinegro.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza

-He encontrado un discípulo -dijo ahora mirando hacia la puesta de sol en el horizonte- considérate afortunado.


	2. Un Viaje Accidentado

Las palabras, frases, oraciones, etc... que terminen en un asterísco () serán aclaradas en notas al pié al final del capítulo. Cualquiera que halla leído mi otro fic sabrá que amo relacionar mis historias de ficción con hechos reales y personajes que existieron/existen, por lo que aclararé nombres, lugares, etc. que pudieran sonar extraños.

Capítulo 1

UN VIAJE ACCIDENTADO

"_Alea iacta est" _(del latín: la suerte está echada) –Julio Cesar.

_Septiembre de 1976_

-Quiero que me escuches como nunca has escuchado a nadie en tu vida.

Dentro de un oscuro cuarto, bastante pequeño por cierto, un hombre alto y delgado con largo cabello rubio atado en una coleta le hablaba a otro algo más bajo, de pelo muy oscuro y despeinado y con lentes.

-La responsabilidad que te acaban de confiar descansa también sobre mis hombros al ser tu maestro. Creo que te he enseñado bien todos estos años, pero no creo que tú hallas aprendido del todo como corresponde. Estoy 50 seguro de que te desempeñaras con seriedad y eficiencia, lamentablemente la otra mitad cree que la seriedad brillará por su ausencia y eso afectará indudablemente a la eficiencia.

-Maestro, la mismísima ministra en persona firmó el decreto secreto por el cual me confían la misión, me parece que es obvio que por fin se han dado cuenta en el Ministerio del potencial que tengo y que están desperdiciando –el tono de voz del joven estaba absolutamente cargado de arrogancia.

-Mira, pequeño pretencioso, cualquiera, repito, cualquiera puede desempeñar una tarea como la que se te fue asignada. No eres imprescindible para nada, la única razón por la cual se te fue confiada es porque el hecho de que seas alumno de Hogwarts lo hace todo mucho más fácil. Así que quiero que hagas un esfuerzo inconmensurable para dejar tu ego fuera de la ecuación.

-Me avergüenza maestro, todos confían en mi salvo usted.

-Yo confío en ti, en lo que no confío es en esa soberbia tuya. No sería la primera vez si lo hechas todo a perder tan sólo por creer que tienes todo bajo control. Te lo advierto, James, como vuelvas a meter la pata como lo hiciste en Charing Cross y en nuestro último viaje, por lo menos ten el buen sentido de desertar.

El joven que respondía al nombre de James se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sacudió su pelo mientras miraba hacia un costado con una mueca de incomodidad.

-No ha sido agradable para mi tampoco, maestro.

-¡Pues entonces concéntrate! Deja de hacer el payaso, por si no lo has notado ya solo faltan dos años para que termines Hogwarts. Y has avanzado mucho en tu entrenamiento, te estás convirtiendo en un mago muy poderoso, pero por lo mismo me aterra pensar a dónde llegarás con tanto poder y tan poca disciplina.

-No siga por ahí –dijo James seriamente- ni siquiera lo insinúe.

-Pues no me des motivos –contestó el otro. Luego de un suspiro continuó- mira, vamos a hacer esto, hagamos de cuenta que soy tu maestro y quien da las órdenes y que tu eres el discípulo que obedece. Ahora, las órdenes ya las conoces, estás a cargo de que a nuestro sujeto no le ocurra nada durante el curso.

-Muy bien, ya le dije que acepto la misión, pero no será nada fácil para mí solo.

-Aurores ha dado permiso para que reclutes un equipo de confianza que te asista en tu objetivo. Me he tomado la confianza de adelantarme y dar sus nombres. Sólo faltaría que ellos den el "sí", aunque supongo que no habrá quejas de tu parte.

-¿De quiénes se trata? –preguntó sonriendo James, quien ya sabía de quién hablaba su maestro.

-Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Sus alias respectivos son: Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano. ¿Así eran no?

-Excelente –dijo emocionado James.

-No me lo agradezcas. A pesar de todo tengo confianza en que podrás con esto. Y que tus amigos estarán a la altura también. Ahora –dijo mirando un reloj de bolsillo- sólo faltan unos minutos para que salga el tren así que ve a la estación. Comenzarás una vez hayas cruzado a la estación 9 ¾.

-Entendido. Entonces, aquí nos despedimos.

-Por ahora. Cuídate mucho, James.

-Usted también maestro –contestó el otro inclinándose respetuosamente.

James dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Ya estaba tomando el picaporte cuando fue interrumpido.

-¡Una cosa más! Tu A.K.A. es Cornamenta.

-Ya lo había imaginado.

James sonrió y salió.

Ya había llegado a la estación. Podía ver a cientos de personas caminando, despidiéndose de sus familiares y reencontrándose con amigos y compañeros de curso. Su carrito ya estaba en el tren. Sin más se dirigió hacia el Expreso Hogwarts, pero fue interceptado por tres hombres. El del centro parecía ser escoltado por los otros dos.

-Buenos días, papá.

-Buenos días, James. He vendió a despedirte.

-Eso sí que es una novedad –dijo el otro algo sarcástico.

-No comiences. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, como verás estoy acompañado así que sólo será un minuto.

-¿Un minuto para qué?

-Para darte los últimos consejos.

-Ya sabía yo que no era para despedirme que viniste aquí.

-Escúchame con atención: quiero que seas precavido todo el tiempo, no confíes en nadie y sobre todo, no hagas ningún movimiento sin antes ponerte en contacto conmigo.

-Acabo de recibir un sermón parecido de Aléx.

-Pues debería escucharlo más. Ese hombre está enseñándote cosas importantes, James. Tampoco quiero volver a recibir quejas sobre tu comportamiento rebelde.

-¿Quejas? ¿Quién se ha quejado?

-No viene al caso. Lo importante es que cada vez que haces una de las tuyas me haces quedar mal a mí. ¿Qué crees que dice la gente cuando escucha de las trastadas que comete el hijo del Jefe de Aurores?

-¿Parece que me importara lo que piense la gente?

-No, lo has demostrado en varias oportunidades. No te importo yo, ni los demás. Sólo piensas en ti, ¿verdad?

-Papá…

-Suficiente, no quiero oir más. Dale mis saludos a Sirius.

-A él no le dices nada.

-Sirius ha pasado por mucho, a pesar de todo demuestra mucha más madurez que tu.

-¿O sea que yo no he vivido nada?

-No empieces. Y recuerda también que el mes próximo es el aniversario de…

-Lo sé… bueno, ahora debo irme, papá.

-Sí, yo también, hay mucho trabajo en Aurores. Que tengas buen viaje.

-Gracias. Suerte en el trabajo.

Ambos se dieron la mano, uno como siempre lo hacía, el otro cansado de que su padre lo despidiera tan fríamente. Siempre que conversaba con su padre terminaban peleando, y siempre que peleaban terminaba de un humor de perros, desde que tenía uso de razón era así. Por suerte ahora vería a sus amigos y se levantaría el ánimo. Entró a paso rápido al tren y fue caminando por los vagones, buscando algún compartimiento donde se encontraran sus amigos. Finalmente, en el anteúltimo vagón, los encontró. Dentro del compartimiento estaban Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

-¡Cornamenta! –dijo Sirius.

-¡Lunático, Colagusano! –dijo James abrazando a sus amigos- ¿cómo han estado?

-Muy bien –respondieron- ¿y tú? Sirius no ha estado contando de su pequeña aventura en América.

-Bah, no fue nada –dijo James.

-De hecho –agregó Peter- Aléx ha estado aquí. Nos contó sobre tu misión asignada.

-El agente de campo más joven que ha habido –agregó Remus- felicitaciones Cornamenta.

-Gracias, Lunático. Hacía mucho que esperaba esta oportunidad.

-Puedes contar con nosotros –dijo Sirius- ya hemos dado nuestro "OK". Estamos dentro.

-Me hace muy feliz, no podría hacerlo sólo.

-Más quisieras –dijo Sirius burlón- ¿qué mejor para ti que pasar tiempo a solas con Evans?

-Ya cállate Canuto, no es para eso que acepté la misión. Será una oportunidad de oro para demostrarle a mi padre que ya no soy ningún niño.

-¿Es sólo por eso? –preguntó Remus.

-Eso y por Evans. No permitiré que nada le suceda. Ahora debemos organizarnos. Aléx dijo que era probable que intenten algo en el viaje, por lo que es cuando debemos estar más alertas. ¿Están conmigo?

-Por supuesto –dijo Peter, aunque si veía algo nervioso. Era típico de él- ¿quién diría que Evans resultaría un persona tan importante?

-No es tanto ella –le respondió Remus- sino sus padres. Son diplomáticos muy importantes del gobierno muggle.

-Así es –explicó James- aparentemente Callaghan no se contentó con que le informaran de la existencia de un mundo paralelo al muggle y ahora quiere estrechar lazos. Por supuesto que los muggles no tienen ni idea de todo esto.

-Pues creo que es una idea genial, sobretodo en estos tiempos, con ese mago oscuro dando vueltas por doquier –dijo Sirius.

-Yo diría que no podría haber venido en peor momento –dijo James- ha designado a sus dos mejores funcionarios diplomáticos, Sir Harry Evans y a su esposa Dalia, como embajadores. Obviamente al tanto de que tenían una hija bruja, lo cual pone a Lily como blanco perfecto para que ese Voldemort intente boicotear el acercamiento. Y el viaje en tren puede ser uno de esos intentos.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-Colagusano –dijo James- tu ve adelante. Quiero que montes guardia en la entrada al vagón locomotora. Nadie debe intentar nada allí. Remus, tu patrullarás junto a Sirius el resto del tren. Estén alertas a cualquier movimiento extraño, no sabemos de dónde podría venir el enemigo. Yo, mientras tanto, vigilaré el vagón en donde se encuentre Evans. Por cierto, ¿alguno sabe en qué vagón está?

-Pues está justo en el compartimiento siguiente al nuestro, Cornamenta.

-Perfecto –todos comenzaron a salir- ¡Ah, casi lo olvidaba!

James sacó del bolsillo interior de su capa varios relojes de bolsillo con el escudo del Depto. de Aurores (una varita cruzada con una espada entre varios otros ornamentos). Les entregó entonces uno a cada uno.

-Son lo último en tecnología muggle aplicada por los magos. Se trata de comunicadores modificados con hechizos para funcionar sin ningún tipo de interferencia en Hogwarts. Los del MI5 los llaman "walkie-talkies" o algo así.

-¡Genial! –dijo Sirius- tienen el escudo del Depto. De Aurores.

-Si, lamentablemente son muy vistosos… por ahora, si alguien les pregunta digan que son un regalo de mi padre. Luego veré de cambiarles la forma un poco con algún hechizo.

-Si, si… ya todos sabemos que eres el mejor en transformaciones –dijo Sirius haciendo un gesto de aburrimiento- no es necesario que alardees.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso, Canuto.

Los cuatro amigos salieron al pasillo del tren y tomaron sus posiciones: Peter cerca de la locomotora, Sirius y Remus patrullando en los vagones intermedios y James en el vagón donde se encontraba Lily. El último vagón, donde viajaba el equipaje, lo dieron por descartado.

James estaba parado a un lado de la puerta del compartimiento donde estaban Lily y sus amigas. No imaginaba que el trabajo sería tan aburrido, aunque si lo pensaba bien, lo mejor era que fuera así y Lily no sufriera ningún ataque. No sabía desde cuando, pero estaba completamente enamorado de la pelirroja y por lo mismo aceptó la misión sin dudarlo cuando se la ofrecieron. Sólo esperaba que la chica no se lo pusiera muy difícil ese curso, sabía que podía ser algo pedante, pero ella en verdad parecía odiarlo y eso lo ponía muy mal. Lentamente metió su mano en su bolsillo del pantalón, hurgando en busca de sus cigarros. Había adquirido el vicio el pasado año y no podía dejarlo por mucho que lo intentara. Sacó un atado bastante arrugado y miró dentro. "Solo dos, no serán suficientes para el viaje. Sacó entonces su varita y mediante un hechizo duplicó la cantidad. Claro que no era lo mismo, porque esos cigarros duplicados se consumían mucho más rápido y no tenían el mismo sabor, pero aguantaría así hasta buscar el cartón de atados que había guardado en su baúl. Con la misma parsimonia sacó un encendedor con un dibujo de la bandera inglesa y encendió su cigarro en la boca.

No había dado dos pitadas cuando escuchó un compartimiento que se abría y una voz.

-¡Potter! –dijo Lily Evans indignada- ¡fumando en el tren!

-¿Cómo estás Evans? –dijo James con voz madura.

-Deja eso, idiota. No funcionará conmigo y lo sabes. Y deja eso también –dijo arrancándole el cigarro de los labios y arrojándolo fuera del tren por una ventana- ¿no sabes que es malo para la salud?

-¿Te preocupas por mi?

-Lo digo por mí, no tengo que aguantar el humo de tus vicios, ¿sabes?.

-Lily, ¿qué es lo que pasa? –dijo una joven rubia saliendo del compartimiento.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Qué tal estás James?

-Muy bien, Mary. Veo que Murry está ahí también –dijo James alargando el cuello para ver dentro del compartimiento- ¿cómo va eso Mina?

-¡Potter! –dijo la morena desde dentro del compartimiento- Lily, ¿no había algo que teníamos que charlar con Potter?

-¡Es cierto! –dijo la pelirroja- Tú, adentro, ahora.

Rápidamente Lily empujó a James dentro del compartimiento, entrando luego ella y Mary Macdonald.

-Muy bien –dijo Mina- explícate.

James las miró alzando una ceja, con cara de no entender mucho.

-Se refiere a que expliques qué es lo que estabas haciendo en la estación de Charing Cross aquel día.

James comprendió entonces a lo que se refería. Cómo olvidar el incidente de Charing Cross…

--FLASHBACK--

La estación de Charing Cross en Londres era realmente uno de lo últimos lugares para sentarse a leer el periódico, un miércoles por la tarde, a la hora central de movimiento de gente, aquel mes de septiembre de 1975. El ya de por si agobiante calor se potenciaba por la sofocante masa de gente que bajaba de los trenes y transitaba por los andenes. Por suerte, Aléx no se encontraba precisamente allí solo para leer el periódico. Ni siquiera lo leía, como tampoco lo leían los otros 15 agentes del MI5 diseminados por la estación.

Exactamente cuando el reloj de la estación dio las 17:30, un joven de unos 16 o 17 años, vestido con unos blue jeans y una camiseta en la que se podía leer "Liverpool: home of The Beatles" se acercó a él. Tenía el cabello negro azabache completamente despeinado y llevaba unas gafas redondas.

-Disculpa amigo –le dijo a Aléx- ¿tienes fuego?

Aléx levantó la vista del periódico y vio como el joven le señalaba el cigarrillo sin encender en su boca y le dijo:

-¿No eres muy joven para fumar?

-¿Acaso eres mi padre? –preguntó el otro con una mueca de molestia- dame fuego y punto.

-Ven a verme cuando seas mayor de edad –terminó Aléx volviendo su atención al periódico.

"Puta madre" pensó, todavía no ha llegado su tren. Vio como James se alejaba caminando despreocupadamente y sonrió. El muchacho definitivamente era bueno.

Tan solo quince minutos después de la efímera conversación, el joven volvió a acercarse al hombre que leía el periódico.

-¿Me das fuego ahora? –volvió a preguntar.

-Te dije antes que no hasta que fueras mayor de edad.

-Ya lo soy. Acabo de cumplir años hace unos segundos en el andén número 6- ante esta respuesta Aléx levantó la vista del periódico. Esa era la señal.

-He perdido mi encendedor, ¿sabes dónde puede haber ido? –preguntó Aléx.

-Me pareció verlo ir hacia la salida que lleva a Trafalgar Square .

-Entonces vamos a buscarlo.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia una de las salidas de la estación, la misma que llevaba a la plaza de Trafalgar cercana a la estación. Lo que ninguno de estos dos personajes advirtió era que una pelirroja sentada cerca de Aléx había escuchado toda la extraña conversación, y no le habría

dado importancia si no hubiera jurado que el joven fumador era un compañero suyo del colegio Hogwarts.

-Mina –le dijo a una jovencita sentada a su lado- vamos, acompáñame.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, siguiendo a James y a Aléx. Una joven Wilhelmina Murry la seguía protestando.

-Lily, vamos a perder el tren, deja de jugar que Mary nos está esperando.

-Mina, he visto a Potter.

-¿Qué has visto a quién?

-A Potter. Y te juro que ha tenido la conversación más bizarra que haya oído en mi vida.

Mientras tanto, James y Aléx seguían con la vista fija en su objetivo: un hombre alto, de aspecto sucio y descuidado. Este estaba a punto de salir de la estación, cuando dos hombres de traje se pusieron frente a él, impidiéndole el paso. Este reaccionó rápidamente, girando a su derecha, pero un hombre se le interpuso. Lo mismo cuando giró a la izquierda. Al verse casi encerrado, no le quedó más opción que salir corriendo por donde había venido.

Al ver que el hombre corría hacia ellos, James le dijo a Aléx:

-Déjamelo, yo me encargo.

-Ten cuidado, no te confíes. Y recuerda no usar magia.

-No hay problema –contestó el otro con una sonrisa arrogante.

Aléx se detuvo entonces mientras James caminaba lentamente, balanceando sus brazos con el andar despreocupado, hacia el hombre que corría empujando y tirando a toda la gente que se ponía en su camino en la estación. Cuando ya lo tenía a menos de un metro, James se hizo rápidamente a un costado estiró su pierna, golpeando al hombre y provocándole una caída. La gente se abrió a su alrededor sorprendida, mientras James sonreía con autosuficiencia.

En un descuido de James, el hombre se paró y lo golpeó en la cabeza con la culata de un arma. Al ver esto la gente comenzó a gritar y se agachaba, tratando de escapar del ángulo de tiro del arma.

Aléx, mientras tanto se acercaba lentamente, negando con la cabeza y murmurando cosas como "estúpido, pedante, pequeño pretencioso". Ignorando al hombre armado, le tendió una mano a un avergonzado James Potter para que se levantara. El hombre apuntó con su arma a Aléx. Al notarlo, el guardián no tuvo más que aplicar una fuerte llave sobre el brazo del hombre, para que este soltara la pistola. Rápidamente varios hombres de traje rodearon al hombre desarmado, apuntándolo con sendas armas y mostrando placas identificadoras.

-¡Inteligencia de Su Majestad! –gritó uno de los hombres- ¡al suelo, manos en la cabeza!

La gente, todavía asustada, había gritado al ver a más personas armadas, pero comenzó a relajarse al ver que eran agentes.

Una vez en el suelo el hombre, James, que había recuperado su sonrisa burlona le dijo:

-Tranquilo, somos del servicio secreto, y tu amigo mío estás bajo arresto.

-Y no gracias a ti. –le recordó oportunamente Aléx.

James estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando una voz que conocía muy bien lo sorprendió.

-¡Potter! –Lily Evans lo miraba asustada- ¿qué haces, qué está pasando aquí?

James se había quedado sin habla, su mente en blanco, no sabía cómo salir de esta. Se suponía que nadie que lo conociera debía saber de su "trabajo" de verano. Al ver a su discípulo paralizado, Aléx lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la salida.

Detrás de ellos, la pelirroja y la morena los seguían, gritando su nombre.

-Valla que son insistentes –dijo Aléx- ¿Quién es?

-Lily Evans –dijo James, que ya se había soltado de Aléx y caminaba o casi corría junto a él.

-Con que esa es Evans ehh… -dijo el otro mirando de reojo a James que no decía nada- y quién es la que la acompaña.

-Debe ser Mina Murry. Una compañera de Hogwarts.

--FIN DEL FLASHBACK--

-Pues…en realidad… eso fue sólo una gran confusión, Evans.

-Sí, claro, una gran confusión, cómo no –dijo enojada Lily- deja de tomarme el pelo, Potter.

-¿Y desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones a ti de lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida? –dijo James algo serio.

-No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida, Potter. Es sólo que fue una situación muy dramática que tuvimos que pasar y creo que tanto Mina como yo nos merecemos una explicación de por qué armaste tanto alboroto.

-¿Qué yo armé alboroto? Por si no te diste cuenta había un loco con un arma ahí. –James comenzaba a enfadarse.

-Y tu lo provocaste, Potter. -respondió mordaz la pelirroja- Querías hacerte el héroe y pudiste provocar la muerte de alguien. ¡Eres un irresponsable!

James ya estaba bastante enfadado.

-Mira, no sabes nada así que por favor no te metas en mis asuntos.

-Muy bien –dijo enojada Lily y abrió la puerta del compartimiento- sal de aquí, entonces. No tenemos nada más que hablar.

-¡Cómo quieras! –dijo James saliendo enfadado y cerrando con un portazo el compartimiento.

A veces Evans podía llegar a ser muy irritante. Y pensar que estaba arriesgando el pellejo por ella, todavía no entendía en qué momento le vino a gustar. Probablemente ese fuera el comienzo de un año difícil. Pero sus pensamientos se disiparon enseguida al oir unos golpes extraños en el techo del tren. Se habían oído como pisadas sobre el techo de metal que retumbaban por todo el pasillo. Pisadas… en el techo… ¡no podía ser!

En eso la puerta del compartimiento se volvió a abrir y se asomó la cabeza de Lily.

-¿Y quién demonios te dio permiso de que cerraras la puerta, idiota?

James la miró todavía sorprendido.

-Evans, métete dentro y cierra la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-Que entres al compartimiento y cierres la puerta.

-A mí no me vas a dar órdenes, Potter.

-¡Entra al maldito compartimiento! –dijo James ya enfurecido, empujando a la pelirroja dentro y cerrando.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo. "Eso será suficiente" pensó "no podrán abrir con un simple alohamora". Luego comenzó a correr por el pasillo del tren hacia el último vagón donde viajaba el equipaje. Había sido muy estúpido de su parte no revisar ese vagón. Probablemente se habían escondido ahí y habían subido luego al techo. Mientras corría sacó su reloj de bolsillo.

-Muchachos –dijo presionando un botón del reloj- ¿pueden oírme?

-Aquí estamos, Cornamenta. –respondió la voz de Sirius.

-Vengan rápido, creo que tenemos a uno en el techo.

-¿Qué haremos? –dijo Peter alarmado.

-Por lo pronto, mantener la calma, Colagusano. Ustedes vengan aquí y monten guardia en este vagón.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –preguntó Sirius.

-Yo voy a subir.

-¿Qué estás loco? –dijo Lupin- es muy peligroso, Cornamenta.

-No hay tiempo para discutir, debemos contener esto hasta llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade.

-Muy bien, Cornamenta, ya vamos para allá.

James volvió a guardar su reloj y entró al vagón del equipaje. Pudo ver entonces como varios baúles se apiñaban a modo de escalera que daba hasta una salida de emergencia en el techo del vagón. Rápidamente trepó por los baúles y llegó hasta la puerta trampa, la cual abrió sin problemas. Apenas asomó la cabeza por la puerta y tuvo que volver a meterla rápidamente. El viento que había era demasiado fuerte, recién entonces advirtió lo rápido que se movió el Expreso de Hogwarts. Sacó entonces su varita y la tomó con los dientes, de manera que pudiera usar los dos brazos sin problemas. Sacó también una capa que se movía como una lámina transparente y se la puso encima. Se trataba de una capa invisible. Volvió a abrir la puerta, todavía parado sobre la pila de baúles y salió al techo del tren.

El viento era más fuerte de lo que había distinguido en un primer vistazo. Podía sentir cómo su cabello, ya de por sí despeinado, se sacudía violentamente. Sus lentes impedían que el aire le secara los ojos, por lo que tenía buena visibilidad, pero el zumbido que provocaba el aire en sus oídos era ensordecedor. Miró al frente y distinguió una figura encapuchada vestida de negro a unos pocos metro de él, arrastrándose hacia delante. Había otra figura más, también de negro y con la cara oculta, que se movía un poco más lejos que la anterior.

Lentamente, James comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la figura de adelante. Supuso que los otros dos tampoco podrían oírlo, por el efecto del aire pasando a gran velocidad por sus oídos, y gracias a la capa invisible que llevaba bien atada a su cuerpo, tampoco podrían verlo. Se felicitó a sí mismo por la idea de llevar consigo la capa invisible y siguió avanzando. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del hombre, tomó su varita con una mano, mientras se aferraba a una entrada de aire del tren con la otra, y murmuró un desmaius. El hechizo le dio de lleno al hombre en la espalda, que quedó inconsciente y fue rodando hacia James por inercia. Cómo pudo, James lo tomó de un brazo. No le habría importado que el hombre callera y se hiciera pedazos, pero seguro que los del Ministerio apreciarían un prisionero que pudiera hablar sobre sus planes.

-¡Cornamenta!

El grito sacó a James de sus pensamientos. Mirando hacia atrás pudo distinguir medio cuerpo de Sirius saliendo fuera de la puerta por la que había salido él y agitando los brazos.

-Canuto –gritó James quitándose la capa invisible- regresa dentro.

-No podrás tu sólo, Cornamenta. Suéltalo, yo lo atraparé y lo mantendré inmovilizado aquí abajo.

James asintió con la cabeza y soltó al hombre que fue rodando, impulsado por la fuerza del viento, hasta los brazos de Sirius. Este lo tomó por el cuello y lo metió dentro del vagón. James luego le hizo señas a Sirius para llamar su atención.

-Yo me encargo de éste –dijo subiendo la voz- ustedes mantengan oculto al otro.

-Muy bien, nos vemos aba… ¡Cuidado atrás!

James sintió un dolor agudo en su antebrazo derecho y observó las reminiscencias de un rayo carmesí que comenzaba en la punta de la varita del otro hombre y terminaba en su cuerpo. El hombre, alertado por los gritos de James y Sirius, advirtió que su compañero ya no estaba más donde debería y en su lugar se encontraba un joven que no parecía tener más de 17 años. Entonces le lanzó un maleficio cortante, pero entre sacudidas del tren sólo atinó a darle a su brazo.

-¡Cornamenta! –gritó Sirius.

-Estoy bien, Canuto. Has lo que te dije –dijo James mirando fijamente al atacante y dándole la espalda a Sirius.

Sirius cerró entonces la puerta y bajó a ayudar a sus amigos que mantenían a raya al otro agresor.

-Entrégate –gritó James- no tienes oportunidad. Tu amigo está encerrado abajo y tu correrás su misma suerte. De ti depende bajar sin una herida.

-No me hagas reír, no estás en condiciones de pelear –dijo el hombre señalando el brazo de James que mostraba un profundo corte. La sangre brotaba y pequeñas gotas salían volando por la fuerza del viento.

-¿Esto? –dijo James mirando el corte y riendo- ¿Este cortesito insulso te puso tan contento?

Apenas terminó de hablar cuando vio al hombre conjurar otro hechizo, pero él fue más rápido. Con su varita conjuró un escudo tan fuerte que el hechizo rebotó y rozó al hombre en el muslo, causándole un corte y haciendo que pierda estabilidad. A continuación, James lanzó un desmaius que dio de lleno en la cara del hombre, haciendo que callera hacia un costado. James se acercó al lugar donde estaba el hombre y miró hacia abajo, por dónde debía haber caído. No había nada. Lamentándose, James fue lentamente de regreso al vagón de carga. Hubiera preferido tomar de prisionero al hombre, cualquier cosa antes de que terminara cayendo y haciéndose añicos. Miró entonces hacia adelante y distinguió a lo lejos las montañas que rodean Hogwarts. No tardarían mucho más que una hora en llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade. Antes de entrar por la puerta de emergencias levantó su varita y gritó.

-¡Expecto Patronum!

Al instante un ciervo plateado se materializó y lo miró esperando.

-Dos extraños intentaron irrumpir por el techo. La situación está bajo control. Tenemos un herido leve –esto lo dijo mirando se propia herida- y uno de nuestros atacantes está prisionero y el otro desaparecido, posible baja. Vamos, ve.

El ciervo plateado hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza y desapareció entre humo plateado. James abrió la puerta-trampa y bajó caminando sobre los baúles. Abajo estaban Sirius sentado sobre un baúl, Remus apoyado en una pared y Peter sentado sobre lo que parecía ser un hombre vestido de negro, atado con cuerdas e inconsciente.

-Excelente trabajo, Merodeadores –dijo James mirando sonriente al hombre amordazado- hemos logrado cubrir la amenaza.

-¿Qué hay del otro tipo? –preguntó Sirius. James se puso súbitamente serio y miró hacia abajo.

-Hubiera querido sacarlo de ahí, pero calló a las vías… ¡No tuve alternativa, él me atacó, solo le lancé un desmaius!

-Está bien, Cornamenta –dijo Remus dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- no fue tu culpa. De hecho puede que no halla muerto.

-Lo dudo, aunque nunca se sabe…

Todos guardaron silencio un momento, parecía horroroso si se pensaba bien, que 4 adolescentes estuvieran hablando de la muerte de alguien con tanta simplesa. Pero, para bien o para mal, esos cuatro jóvenes habían vivido mucho más que algunos que muchos otros no tan jóvenes.

En eso, Remus movió la cabeza en varias direcciones y olfateó el aire. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el resto, los merodeadores conocían bien el mal que aquejaba a su amigo y sabían que había adquirido habilidades del lobo que dormía dentro de él.

-¿Qué sucede, Lunático? –preguntó Sirius- ¿Hueles algo, algún enemigo quizás?

-No… es más bien sangre.

-Oh –dijo James- lo había olvidado.

Lentamente se arremangó la manga de su camiseta para dejar ver una pequeña pero profunda herida en su antebrazo, parecía que había sido hecha por algo muy filoso.

-Oh valla… -suspiró Sirius- tendrás que hacerte ver eso cuando llegemos a Hogwarts.

-¿Y qué le dirás a Madame Pomfrey? –dijo Peter, siempre astuto, adelantándose a los hechos.

-Habrá que inventar algo… ¿Por qué no se quedan aquí un momento mientras voy a ver que todo ande bien por el tren? Dudo que intente otro ataque si este falló. –dijo James saliendo del compartimiento de carga.

-Parece algo desganado –dijo Peter.

-Si, yo también lo noté- comentó Remus- ¿pasó algo durante el verano?

-Nah –dijo Sirius restándole importancia- es sólo que se acerca "esa" fecha…

Los otros dos captaron lo que quería decir y guardaron silencio. James estaría así durante unos cuantos días.

--0--

"Tendré que hacer algo con respecto a esto para no levantar sospechas" iba pensando James mientras caminaba al interior del compartimiento donde se encontraban antes los Merodeadores. Una vez dentro sacó su varita y la agitó en dirección a la ventana, se quebró en varios pedazos, como si la hubiera roto una piedra. "Con eso bastará" pensó James. Lentamente guardó su varita y salió del compartimiento para hacer una nueva revisión al tren. En eso, justo cuando pasaba a un costado del compartimiento donde había encerrado a Lily y sus amigas, sintió un fuerte ruido y la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando lugar a una furiosa pelirroja.

-¡Potter! –gritó Lily- ¿quién demonios te crees que eres?

James estaba atónito, la pelirroja había podido anular su hechizo para cerrar la puerta. "La mejor en encantamientos, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?".

-¿Me estás escuchando siquiera? –dijo Lily indignada al ver que el merodeador ni siquiera le prestaba atención- ahhh pero esto no va a quedar así, ya verás cuando lleguemos y le diga a McGonagall, te castigarán aún antes de que empiece el curso.

-Lo siento, Evans, pero tengo cosas que hacer –dijo James algo enfadado- así que si me disculpas…

-¡Tu no vas a ningún lado! –dijo Lily y tomó a James del brazo antes de que pudiera salir del vagón, con tanta mala suerte de que lo tomó por la manga, justo a la altura de la herida.

-¡Evans, que duele! –dijo James retirando su brazo rápidamente con una mueca de dolor.

Lily se le quedó mirando algo curiosa y luego señanlándolo con el dedo y con una sonrisa malvada le dijo:

-Eres bastante llorón para ser un hombre, ¿lo sabías?

Solo entonces vió que tenía su mano manchada con algo… "¿qué podría ser?...rojo…"

-¡Lo sabía! –dijo Lily, arremangando por la fuerza el brazo de James y dejando a descubierta la herida- ¡sangre! ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Potter?

-¿Yo? Nada –dijo James bastante inseguro- ehhh… fue un accidente… ehhh

-¡No mientas! –dijo Lily- seguro que has estado haciendo una de tus trastadas con el resto de tus amigos.

-No, en serio, se rompió la ventana de nuestro compartimiento y me corté con un pedazo, eso fue todo.

James le señaló su compartimiento a Lily para que viera la ventana rota. La pelirroja se estiró un poco, viendo el interior del compartimiento y no muy conforme dijo:

-¿y cómo es que se quebró la ventana, entonces?

-Ehhh…pues…

-Fue mi culpa –dijo Remus que salió de la nada para alegría de James- me bajó la presión en el compartimiento casi caigo sobre la ventana, James me sostuvo, pero ya ves…

Lily lo miró inquisidoramente.

-Sabes que enfermo con facilidad, Lily. Ahora vamos, nosotros dos tenemos reunión de prefectos.

-¡Es cierto! –dijo Lily- llegaremos tarde. Potter, tú ve a decirle a Mina que te cure la herida, por lo menos no se infectará hasta que la vea Madame Pomfrey.

James suspiró, tendría que agradecerle a Remus más tarde por la oportuna intervención. Bajó la mirada y observó la herida. Era nada en comparación a otras que había recibido, a veces en misiones con Aléx, a veces jugando al Quidditch, a veces en noches de luna llena... Madame Pomfrey la curaría en un instante, pero hasta llegar al castillo quedaban unas horas de viaje y sería bueno que la viera alguien.

-Hey Mina -dijo James entrando al compartimiento de las chicas- ¿tienes un momento?

-¿Qué sucede, James? ¡Oh no! -exclamó la aludida mirando la herida de James- ¡¿cómo te hiciste eso?!

-Un accidente con una ventana -respondió escuetamente James- ¿crees que podrías arreglarlo hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts?

-Claro -dijo- ven, acércate.

Con un movimiento de varita la herida dejó de sangrar y con otro más invocó algunos bendajes.

-Bueno, he parado el sangrado y la herida está limpia -dijo- pero debes ir a ver a la enfermera en cuanto lleguemos.

-¿Es realmente necesario?

-Si, si no quieres que halla riesgo de infección, te de gangrena y tengamos que amputarte el brazo.

-Oh... no, no queremos eso.

-No ¿verdad? -dijo la otra riendo- gracias a Dios tienes a una futura estudiante para sanadora en el tren.

-Si, lo imaginé cuando Lily dijo que viniera a verte.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?

-Si, es raro ¿no? Aunque claro, obviamente le gusto y quedó preocupada por no poder ayudarme personalmente.

-Ja ja, no lo creo James -interrumpió Mary- no es que le gustes a Lily. Ella simplemente es así.

-Lily ayudaría aún a su peor enemigo si se encontrara en dificultades, su lema siempre ha sido ese -dijo Mina.

-Si, lo sé -contó James- pero soñar no cuesta nada...

Las otras dos rieron ante el comentario.

-Bueno, gracias por esto, Mina. Te lo debo.

-No es nada, James. ¿Te vas con los chicos?

-Si, deben estar preguntándose dónde estoy -dijo James recordando que sus otros amigos estaban custodiando a un hombre amordazado en el vagón de carga.

Despidiéndose, James salió del compartimiento y se dirigió derecho hacia el vagón de carga. No quería tener ningún otro problema hasta llegar al castillo.

-- -- --

Charing Cross: nombre otorgado a la _Charing Cross Railway Station_ y a los distritos circundantes del Londres central. Su origen procede de la aldea de Hamlet de Charin, donde el rey Edward I erigió una cruz en memoria de su mujer, Leonor de Castilla. Es reconocido oficialmente como el centro de Londres, las distancias a Londres están medidas en la ubicación de la cruz original de Leonor.

A.K.A.: _Also Known As_ (también conocido como). Sinónimo de "alias".

Callaghan: Leonar James Callaghan, Barón de Cardiff. Primer Ministro Británico entre 1976 y 1979. Por su tendencia moderada, popular y optimista se ganó el apodo cariñoso de _Sunny Jim_ (Alegre Jim).

MI: siglas de origen confuso, Military Intelligence (Inteligencia Militar), aunque también se las refiere como Inteligencia de Su Majestad (Majestic Intelligence o Her Magestic Intelligence). Servicio de Inteligencia Británico, el MI5 es el encargado de realizar tareas de espionaje y contraespionaje interno. El MI6 es el encargado del espionaje internacional, muchos lo recordarán porque el famoso espía James Bond, creado por el escritor Ian Flemming, es un agente del MI6.

Trafalgar Square: plaza ubicada en el distrito de Charing Cross, Londres. Allí se levanta el monumento a Lord Nelson, cuyas victorias fueron decisivas durante las Guerras Napoleónicas.


	3. Nota del autor

Muy buenas!

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a la usuaria IM-THE-BEST por el review dejado en JAMES POTTER Y LOS MERODEADORES. Como ella entr a leer el fic y se encontr con un cap tulo inconcluso que sub hace mucho tiempo, llegu a la conclusi n que puede que haya otras personas en la misma situaci n, por lo que voy a hacer una simple aclaraci n: tanto el fic JP Y LOS MERODEADORES como UNA GUERRA SANGRIENTA los inici hace varios a os. UNA GUERRA SANGRIENTA fue mi primer fic, sub muchos caps a la web .com (de hecho todav a se puede leer). Lamentablemente est inconcluso por tiempo indefinido, ya que tengo una historia definida, pero muchos detalles que definir y no quiero apurarme a escribirla porque se supone que UNA GUERRA SANGRIENTA es la secuela de JP Y LOS MERODEADORES (que tambi n est inconcluso y en la misma situaci n que UGS) y cada detalle de un fic afecta al otro. Por otro lado cuento cada vez con menos tiempo, entre el trabajo y la facultad y otras actividades, por lo que no tengo idea de cu ndo voy a actualizar.

Lamento mucho no poder hacerlo m s seguido, realmente escribir es algo que me emociona mucho, no s lo fics de HP sino cosas originales m as. ltimamente pude organizarme en mi cabeza algo de lo que ten a en los borradores de mis 2 fics, as que puede que actualice pronto. Lejos est n igual de terminar, pero bueno...

De nuevo, muchas gracias por el review, de hecho agradezco a todos los que hayan le do y les haya gustado, hayan dejado o no reviews.

Salu2 cordiales!  
Batu.- 


End file.
